


Fracción de tiempo

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida puede cambiar drásticamente, en unos segundos, por una decisión atemorizada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracción de tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mía sólo es la trama del fic, el resto no me pertenece y no lucro con ello.

**Fracción de tiempo**

 

Tom dijo no.

No, porque apenas contaba con dieciocho años y Scream se estaba vendiendo alrededor del mundo como ningún otro disco lo había hecho antes.

No, porque había empezado como un simple deseo de explorar esa faceta en su persona, y la confusión permanecía sin importar que hubieran transcurrido ya seis meses.

No, porque Georg había lucido desesperado, pálido y ojeroso, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Y sus palabras habían sido tajantes: “Aquí y ahora, ¿es un sí o…?”, que no habían sino acrecentado el miedo.

No, porque era un cobarde, tan sencillo como eso.

Tom había dicho no, y desde entonces su vida cobró un rumbo que no podía clasificarse en una sola palabra porque aquello sería injusto.

Tom dijo no y viajaron por un nuevo continente. Sacaron un nuevo disco y conoció Japón. Cambio de residencia, y Los Ángeles se convirtió en su nuevo hogar. Conoció a Ria y empezó una relación tal cual como se esperaba de él.

Tom dijo no, y no volvió a mirar atrás por temor a darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

Georg aceptó el no y tardó casi un año en superarlo. Conoció a Veronika y vivió con ella un tiempo. Él también viajó, dio conciertos en lugares nuevos y al cabo de unos años, en un exorcismo de fantasmas pasados, se cortó el cabello.

El mismo cabello que alguna vez le prometió a Tom que mantendría largo porque a éste así le gustaba…

Desde lejos, a un océano de distancia, Tom fue testigo silencioso del cambio, y en el pecho, el corazón le volvió a doler como aquella madrugada, cuando rodeados de vasos vacíos y el vodka con hielo corriendo por las venas, Georg le confesó que quería más…

Contra el paladar, Tom volvió a saborear el regusto amargo del licor, y el mismo estremecimiento que lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza cuando a media luz se había atrevido a mirar a Georg a los ojos y visto que iba en serio.

Tan en serio como dos críos de su edad y que se follaban en secreto podían serlo, claro está…

De eso hacía años, y el destino los había llevado por caminos separados.

El ‘qué tal sí…’ de los primeros años había dado paso al arrepentimiento puro y después a la desazón constante de haberse equivocado sin remedio. Tom ya estaba seguro de lo que quería, e iba con seis años de retraso y una pila de lágrimas a cuestas.

Para entonces, Georg ya lo había superado y con creces. Vivía en Hamburg con Gustav, y aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta, era obvio que la suya no era una amistad del tipo tradicional. No cuando planeaban comprar una casa para ambos a las afueras de la ciudad y en vacaciones iban juntos al mismo sitio.

Tom había dicho que no, en el momento y el lugar equivocados, y lo había arruinado para siempre…

Atrás había quedado la oportunidad de enmendarse, muy atrás en el tiempo, en una habitación con sábanas húmedas y vistas a Berlín. Del amor que Georg le había confesado experimentar por él, no quedaban ni las cenizas, y en contraparte, Tom cargaba su propio sentir con el peso propio que éste tenía y sus buenas dosis de arrepentimiento que crecían día a día.

Tom había dicho que no, y desde entonces no existió un día que quisiera revivir más que aquel, en ese momento, en ese instante, esa fracción de segundos en las que un simple ‘sí’ lo habría cambiado todo.

Porque Tom había dicho que no, y la vida para él no volvió a ser igual sin Georg.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
